


Gaming Boyfriends

by TrishtheDish



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishtheDish/pseuds/TrishtheDish
Summary: Gaming Boyfriends. That’s it. That’s the summary
Relationships: Tyler Breeze/Adam Cole
Kudos: 15





	Gaming Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I needed to get out of my head while trying to sleep. Ship name? Let’s go with PrettyBayBay.

Adam was in the middle of streaming on twitch, talking to his followers and fans when in walked Tyler. 

Adam hadn’t realized Tyler was in the room yet as he was asked by a fan what motivated him to start streaming. He went on to say that Tyler was a big help and that he’s lucky to have him in his life or everything would be a mess. Tyler just looked on lovingly before realizing why he walked in in the first place.

“Heyyyyy babe.” Tyler smirked from the door way. Adam looked up from his screen and looked at him suspiciously.

“You want something.. what is it? You never drag out your hey’s unless you want something.” Adam looks at the camera gives it a “I caught him” look. 

“What? Pffft. I don’t do that.” Tyler walked towards him and made himself comfortable on Adams lap.

“You totally do do that. Now what is it. You sitting on my lap right now is probably causing the chat to blow up I hope you know.” Adam has put his controller down but didn’t bother to check the chats.

“I’m sure they don’t mind. And hey since you asked.. well.. somethings up with my set up. Can’t stream today because of it. But I promised my viewers a stream. So can I maybe do it here?” Tyler started playing with Adams hair, curling it around his fingers. 

“You can wait until I’m done, but of course you can use my little station.” Adam picked up his controller again but Tyler took it away from him. “Hey-“

“Butttt I want to stream now.” Tyler wiggles the controller and kept it out of Adams reach.

“Stop being a brat. Give it.” Tyler shook his head no and Adam raised his eyebrows. “You wanna test me?”

Tyler took his chance and ran out of the room with the controller. 

“You son of a- sorry guys. I’ll be right back. Gotta teach someone not to mess with Chugs and his crew.” With that Adam ran off after Tyler in search for his precious controller.

Few minutes later..

“Hey guys I’m back. Sorry for that. Finally got my controller back.” Adam sat back down and waved the controller to the camera. “By the way there’s nothing wrong with his set up, just being a brat today.” 

Tyler walked back into the room and gave Adam a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving again.

“God.. I love that butt- nut I mean nut.”


End file.
